Isn't life strange, Kakashi-sempai?
by Paeris van den Bauxx
Summary: Bibari is having an awfully boring watch, when the man of her intimate desires comes and starts to shamelessly seducting her. She couldn't possibly pass such oppoturnity... could she? Kakashi/OC oneshot lemon
Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OC and the plot. If you are easily offended by anything sexual please do not read this.

The nights here in Konoha were warmer than in the Hidden Moon village. Because fo being surrounded by forest I could hear so many sounds that I've never heard before. I was almost okay with having to guard this stupid tower. I was bored, my butt was aching because of all the sitting and I was getting more and more tired.

I had no idea what time it was and when would I get to rest, but I kept my watch nonetheless. Sudden soft breeze licked my hair back and played with it for awhile. I always liked my hair, in my opinion it was the only interesting thing about me. They were, long enough to reach under my boobs, curly and red and I had shit load of them, so basically they were everywhere. Appart from my hair there was my very pale skin and a few little freckles on my nose and cheeks, enough of them to look cute but not too many. My eyes were boring dark brown. I was neither tall or small, skinny or chubby. I was always in between. Nothing special anywhere, but I didn't mind.

I heard wings fluttering above me. I looked up just to see my owl Nami flying in circles above my head. Ninja owls were speciality in my family. We raised them, took care of them and used them. Nami was given to me when I was four years old and we pretty much grew up together. Ninja owls were used for spying, tracking and sometimes in battles to disrupt enemies concentration. I once used her to blind my opponent because of his eye techniques.

I stretched my hand out and felt familiar weight on it soon enough.

"Anything out of ordinary?" I asked her. She made sure to clean up all feathers of her left pearly white wing before answering me.

"I hate this forest, it's dirty! Look at me!" she cried. I rolled my eyes… she was always whining because of her looks…

"I will make you a bubble bath at home, okay? Now tell me what u saw," I insisted. She could be so annoying sometimes.

"Nothing apart from all those dirty leaves that kept rubbing their filth on my beautiful feathers… would u believe it?!"

I sighed loudly, getting more and more annoyed by her. "Go home and wait for me. I swear if you don't start acting like a nin owl you are, I will sell you for a some pretty, new shurikens."

She scowled me, but didn't respond. Instead she took off in direction of my temporary living. Stupid owl…

"Was that yours?"

I cringed when I heard that voice.. oh god.. from all the shinobi in this stupid village, why did it have to be him who had the night shift with me… I turned around to see the dangerously handsome silver haired jonin leaning on a metal pillar. I immediately started to sweat and felt butterflies erupt in the pit of my stomach… This was so unfair.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered like an idiot. Oh god I mentally facepalmed my face… I am an elite kunoichi for fucks sake.

"This night seems to be quiet. Not sure if it's a good sign or not," he said and made his way over where I was sitting. He sat beside me and I swallowed.

Please don't notice, that I'm shivering like crazy and sweating. Please don't listen to my heartbeat, I know you are able to hear, and please.. for the love of god, don't you dare sniff around with that nose of yours, just to catch my feromones in the air.

I sneaked one look at the man beside me… he was only wearing a black T-shirt without his jonin vest over it. I could clearly see his toned muscles and abs… and those hands… I was impossibly turned on just by looking at him.

"Mani… I-I mean Nami… she circled t-ten mile p-perimeter and… and found n-nothing." I was so awkward I wanted to die.

"Was there someone with you?" he asked suddenly.

I frowned at that question. Why would he ask that, and isn't he able to tell? "No, w-why do you ask?"

"Are you excited to see someone tonight?"

I was confused, his questions didn't make any sense, is he drunk? No, I don't smell aby alkohol.

"What? No…" For a moment he looked deep in thought before he smiled at me and his one visible eye twinkled with amusement.

"Do I arouse you, Bib?" he asked, his voice somewhat dripping with sex. Oh god yes you do… I froze. What the fuck! I started to panic, not knowing what to say.

"Why would y-you think that… Kakashi-sempai?" I was literally terrified. I wanted nothing more than to run home in cold shower and pretend like this never happened.

"Well… I can smell your arousal," his voice casual. I, Bibari of the mighty clan Akagawa, who killed thousand in battles… elite jonin… was madly blushing.

I didn't say anything, just focused my gaze upon the dark forest once more, trying to get out of this awkward situation. Yes I was aroused, I wanted Kakashi since the day one in Konoha and I was stupidly and madly in love with him and everything he was. I didn't mind that he was reading porn all the time or that he was always late. I didn't care about his mask, his scars, his sharingan… I was fucked up. Big time.

"I can smell wet dogs," I finally responded in the most casual voice I could manage in the moment. I was so embarrased.

Kakashi's mouth twitched under his mask. "Yeah today I gave my dogs a "treat" day for their hardwork," he shrugged.

"That's nice I suppose… A treat day would be great…" I trailed off imagining myself in a hot tub with all great smelling goodies, candles, glass of red wine and a good book or a relaxing music… Maybe a massage after… I bet Kakashi gives great massages with those strong hands… I wonder what else can he do with them… No, no, no… I mentally slapped myself, getting more turned on by that thought than I was before.

I am an impossible idiot.

"Would you like me to treat you Bibari?" His voice sounded much lower now, sending shivers through every nerv in my poor body.

"W-what?" I stuttered. Kakashi put his hand on my thigh and gently squeezed, sending tingles up to my core. What the hell is happening here? Is he trying to seduce me?

He leaned closer his lips nearly brushing my left ear. "I will ask you again… Bibari," my name rolling of his tongue making me shiver again. "Would you like me to treat you?" his hand traveling higher on my thigh reaching the hem of my skirt, which was short so it wouldn't bother me in combat. My breath hitched. Yes! Thousand times yes!

I closed my eyes. I will not let this slip through my fingers… I'm not that stupid. "I-I would like that… Kakashi-sempai." As soon as those words left my mouth his other hand found my chin a tilted my head to side. I looked him in the eye for the first time. I saw lust and hunger, and I loved it. He brushed his covered mouth over mine in teasing manner. I could melt in the spot.

He traced the outline of my lips with his own, leaving tingling sensation behind. I thought my stomach would errupt any second just from that. His left hand trailed under my skirt and I whimpered, feeling my arousal drenching my poor panties.

Suddenly he grabed my skirt and tore it from my body, leaving the shreds to the wind, his covered lips not laving mine for one second. Suddenly I felt the change within me. My inner nympho getting to the surface, pushing the nervous me back.

I bit his lip.

"You asshole," I growled. I liked that skirt.

His hand traveled up to my leaft breast and he squeezed it. "That was for provoking me for three months with that piece of nothing," he answered in dark lust-filled voice. I loved it. .

"So, it worked," I breathed out. He chucked quietly, moving his hand between my legs. He gently pressed on my panties making me moan like a crazy. It's been so long since I last felt anything like this.

"I see you are ready for me."

I heard a ripping noise and suddenly I was without panties. The next thing I heard was him unzipping his pants. Then I felt him pulled the mask down and his lips passionetly but gently taking mine. His were so soft and tender I gripped his hair in a fist and brought him closer not getting enough. He sucked on my bottom lip and then on my upper lip and my head was spinning, my pussy throbbing…

He roughly bit me and I felt a trace of blood trickling on my chin. Then without hesitation he picked me up and slammed me into the pillar he was leaning on before.

With one thrust he entered me and I got lost. I almost screamed from what it felt like after three monts of imagining things with him… it couldn't compare.

He growled pulling out and entering me again.

"Oh.. my .. god," he panted. "I wanted to do this to you from the moment I saw you."

I couldn't answer, my vision blurry, thoughts scattered around in my brain.. I was enveloped in ecstazy, not wanting to get out.

We were hot, rough and hard, passionate and hungry for more. We were sweaty, dirty, but in heaven.

And when he took me back home in nothing but my shirt, making sure no one saw us, we did it all again and again until we saw the sun.

In the morning I woke up incredibly sore, but fullfiled and feeling like a goddess. I heard the shower so I decided to make us some breakfest.

I heard the bathroom door open and saw a completely naked Kakashi walking towards me with smile on his face. He looked like god. Everythig on him was perfect, he didn't even had his mask on. And god, was he georgeous.

Without saying a word he made one toast with strawberry jam and took a bite smearing jam all over his mouth. Then he leaned in and sloppily kissed me on the cheek.

"You are a dirty man Kakashi," I said wiping the jam off of my cheek and licking my fingers.

"You haven't even seen half of it," he said challangingly wiping his mouth and smearing it across his absolutely georgeous chest.

Without hesitation I stepped closer and licked the jam off of him, making him throw his head back and swear. I chuckled and kneel before him. I gently sucked his tip like I would a lollipop, making him grab the counter until his knuckles were white. I loved it.

He was clean, shaved and he tasted delicious.

"Last night… y-you were f-fucking… s-stuttering…Oh fuck!"

I moaned just to make my throat vibrate so he could feel it.

"And today I'm sucking your dick… Isn't life strange Kakashi-sempai?"


End file.
